Battle for Love
by Array' ryeowook always
Summary: chapter6 update/ gimana akhir battle yesung dan ryeowook?/pada siapa ahra menyerahkan cintanya?/summary gagal/author blank bikin summary/cek sendiri ne..
1. Chapter 1

Battle For Love

Author : Array'ryeowook always

Rated : T

Cast : Ryeowook, Cho Ahra, Yesung, yoona dkk

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama

Summary : Seandainya aku boleh meminta, ku ingin berjumpa lagi dengannya

^Happy Reading^

Ryeowook POV

Kuparkir mobilku sembarangan,lekas keluar dan berlari menyusuri lobby,dalam hati ingin ku mengutuk diriku yang punya kebiasaan tidur di atas 18 jam... kubenar-benar tergesa-gesa, menerobos orang demi orang di dengan pandangan semua orang... baru tahu eoh kalau aku sangat keren? dan mataku terus kelayapan sampai tak sadar aku menabrak seseorang

_brakkk_

Sedikit menahan sakit aku lekas berdiri,memberihkan celanaku yang barangkali ada debu yang menempel,dan kulihat gadis itu masih memunguti partitur-partitur yang berserakan, lekas kuhampiri dia

"jeogomal mianhae aggashi saya tidak sengaja saya benar-benar terburu buru tadi..."ucapku sembari membantunya membereskan kuamati dia cantik.

"ne gwenchanna,aku tadi juga kurang hati-hati,..." tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. perlahan ku pegangi dadaku yang berdesir tak karuhan ini. Love in the first sight? mana mungkin kupandangi ia yang mulai hilang di balik pintu,sepertinya ia sangat buru- buru,dan akupun begitu

"astaga...!"kutepuk jidatku,karena cewek cantik aku hampir saja melupakan janjiku dengan kakakku, dan akupun terus berlari

skip time

Disuatu auditorium,yang sangat luas dan megah di terangi dengan kilauan cahaya lampu yang kian memancarkan senyum ribuan orang yang kini telah bersorak gempita, mereka membawa berbagai macam poster, spanduk ataupun ikat kepala yang menuliskan nama jawaranya. Mereka berlomba lomba berteriak penuh kebanggaan.(reader bayangin kita lagi nonton piala dunia Indonesia VS korea hehhehe)" sica...! ahra... Hendriiiiii... yoooonaaaa... sica... ahra... yooonaaa kyaaa kyaaaa...

Dan semua jawarapun mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya, ada yang bermain gitar, piano cello, biola,bahkan sampai alat-alat musik ini adalah acara Global Musical Competition of Asian disingkat (GMCOA) *singkatan author ancur*.. lanjut...Dimana setiap peserta,memiliki berbagai keahlian dan jenis musik yang berbeda,ada indie, Pop, R&B,jazz dan yang tak pernah luput clasical... hehehhehe... author ketawa ngakak,nuansa gegap gempita semakin membahana,teriakan-teriakan menggaung di mana-mana beradu dengan berbagai alunan musik yang menjadi puncak kekaguman malam itu...wah nie para pairing kemana ya, kok gag nongol-nongol?...author kelamaan ngoceh... mianne... lets take them...

"Cho Ahra... ahra... ahra...""" kyaaaa..."

"Im yoooonaaa... yooonaaaa..."

"Ahra,lebih hebat, dia cantikkkkk..."

"Yonaaaa... juga cantik dia sangaaaaadddd hebat..."

"yang jelas Hendry lebih hebat,..." guman ribuan semut bersahut sahutan... abaikan kawan kawan... lanjut,

Bagai tersihir, teriakan-teriakan itu terhenti melihat dua orang gadis cantik kini berjalan menaiki panggung,

"ryewookie lihat..! itu kakakmu, ternyata di kebagian battle dengan Cho Ahra"guman Donghae hyung yang memang duduk di sampingku

reflek ku tajamkan penglihatanku,bukan pada noonaku, tapi pada gadis yang berdiri sejajar dengannya, dia?langsung bayanganku melesat pada gadis yang ku tabrak tadi.. jadi dia Cho Ahra.. dan aku pun tersenyum dalam diam.

3... 2... 1... tinggg... bersama –sama mereka mulai menggesek Ahra gadis cantik berambut coklat ikal itu, memainkan lagu yang sangat lembut,sangat menyentuh... berbeda dengan Im Yoona yang memainkan lagu bernuansa jazzy, terlihat sangat attracktife namun anggun, gerak tangan dan kakinya(?) yang lincah menuai kekaguman merekapun saling beradu,bersahut-sahutan,saling mengisi dan melengkapi... membuat semua mata tak henti menatap sepasang anak adam itu.

Takk...

Senar biola terputus,semua orang pemainnya sendiri. Biolanya terjatuh seiring airmatanya."aku... gagal."ucapnya lebil pada diri menatap tak percaya. Semua orangpun Yoona, Violist muda berbakat itu gagal setelah mencapai kompetisi musical tingkat asia...

Skip time...

Seorang pemuda tampan,naik keatas panggung... "test test 1.2.3 dicoba..."pada setiap peserta. Dan penggemar sudah jangan menatapku seperti itu,seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau wajahku mirip Choi Siwon"gelagar sang MC abaikan"sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangkan kalau Im yoona gagal, tapi bagaimanapun juga kita harus memilih pemenangnya bukan? Dan pemenang kompetisi kali ini adalah? Cho Ahra... kyunghee university..."

Prok prok prok... tepuk tangan meriah menyambut Ahra yang menaiki panggung dan menerima penghargaan.

Skip time..

Yoona mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan yang kacau,terus terbayang kegagalannya hari ini, senar putus,kegagalan macam apa itu? Haruskah semua impiannya itu hancur di tangan sebuah senar?dan terus di tambahnya kecepatan dingatannya,betapa kerasnya ayahnya mendidiknya untuk menjadi violist,menghujamnya dengan kata-kata kasar

Flashback ON

"permainan macam apa itu?ucap Tan Hanggeng,sembari membenahi jari-jari yoona yang memegang biola kasar,jika permainanmu seperti ini bagaimana kau bisa menang? apa kau tidak malu melihat adikmu ryeowookie bahkan telah menjadi pianis yang lebih sukses darimu...?"

"appa mianhae..."

"appa tidak butuh appa butuhkan adalah kemenanganmu..."

Flash back OFF

Dan Yoona terus menambah kecepatan,sejenak Handphonenya berdering,rasanya malas untuk mengangkatnya maka di biarkannya berdering begitu saja,tapi lama-lama ia tak tega,bukankah itu telpon dari ryeowookie adik kesayangannya

"Ne wookie-ah"

"Noona kau dimana?"aku mencarimu dari tadi..."

"mianhae saeng,aku sangat pusing,jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang duluan.."ucapnya parau

"noona kau menangis?"

"aniyo..."

"tapi noona kau..."

tutt tutt tuttt

sambungan terputus,entah kenapa perasaan ryeowook menjadi tak enak lekas ia menjalankan mobil, menyusul Yoona, sementara Yoona,terus menjalankan mobilnya ugal-ugalan, kegagalan ini memang membuatnya frustasi,sesungguhnya bukan piala yang ia inginkan. hanya satu kata bangga dari itupun gagal di dapatkan. Dan Yoona terus menambah kecepatan,dan melamun

Brakkk...

"akh..."jerit Yoona histeris di hentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba.."aku... menabrak sesorang..."gumannya kacau lekas ia turun dari mobil,dan menghampiri korbannya,yang setengah sadar dengan tangan bersimpah darah.

"Ah...ra..."ucapnya membekap mulutnya tak percaya...

"Yoonaa... tolong aku..."rintih Ahra, mencoba menggapai Yoona yang berjongkok di hadapannya, sejenak Yoona menyambut tangan Ahra,hingga gelang serupa milik mereka bersentuhan,

"Ahra mianhae...jeogomal nianhae,apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

dan Yoona kembali teringat akan kegalannya,ayahnya pasti akan lebih membencinya bila tahu ia menabrak orang...

"Yoo naa..."tolong... "ucap Arha, yoona menangis jalanan sangat sepi, apa yang harus di lakukannya?

"Ahra mianhae... jeogomal mianhae, mianhae Ahra..."ucap Yoona melepaskan tangan Ahra, berlari dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu... Gadis yang terluka itu hanya menatap nanar dan setelahnya lenyap dari kesadaran.

Array'ryeowook always

Ryeowook POV

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika ku lewati jalan ini,kembali ku mundurkan mobilku, dari kaca spion kulihat seorang gadis terbujur di tengah ku keluar mobil dan menghampirinya, kulihat tubuhnya bersimpah darah,pelan ku balikkan badannya dan alangkah kagetnya aku.

"gadis ini... bukannya..."aku mencoba mengingat-ingat gadis ini,dan ya benar dia adalah gadis yang menabrakku di yang memainkan biolanya dengan lembut, tidak salah lagi..."Cho Ahra, bertahanlah..."ucap ryeowook,lekas di bopongnya Ahra ke dalam mobil dan menuju Rumah sakit.

Array'ryeowook always

Ryeowook masih mondar-mandir di depan UGD,kedua tangannya saling bertaut dan di letakkan di depan bibirnya,yang berkomat-kamit sendiri seperti berdoa, dia terlihat sangat panik dan cemas hingga sesaat Dokter datang menghampirinya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia tidak,hanya perlu banyak istirahat... tapi tangan kanannya mengalami luka yang cukup serius,sehingga kami perlu ijin dari orang tuanya untuk melakukan opersai.."

"apa dok? Tangan?"tanya ryeowook,dokter hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menepuk bahunya dan pergi sedang ryeowook masih diam terpaku,Dia tahu betul Ahra adalah violist, cidera tangan itu pasti akan sangat menghancurkan.

Ryeowook POV

Neh sarangi suhsuhhi jookuh ganeun byung  
Jogeum apeujiman natgo shippeun maeumeun ubneun gul

Handphone ku berdering,telpon dari appa,lekas saja ku angkat

"ne appa..."

"ya! kau dimana sekarangg?"gertak appaku keras,apa yang harus ku katakan,apa kuharus bilang kalau aku di rumah sakit,tidak... apa pasti akan sangat marah

"appa,noona menghilang,aku harus mencarinya dulu..."

"ya! untuk apa kau mencari anak tak berguna itu...? apa kau lupa hari ini kau harus berangkat ke australia,pesawat berangkat setengah jam lagi, cepat kesini atau kau menyesal selamanya"

"tapi appa..."

tuttt tutt tutt sambungan terputus, aku mengerang tak jelas menjambak rambutku asal

"akh..."gumanku , ku sandarkan tubuhku di kursi,sejenak mengamati jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku,raut mukaku berubah pilu, sudah lebih dari satu jam,aku menghubungi yoona noona tapi tak juga ada saat seperti ini dia pasti sangat bagaimana dengan Ahra,?untung aja ada donghae hyung yang siap mencari noona. Lalu appa... kenapa dia sangat egois, menyuruhku seenaknya ke australia? Dan perlahan di langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat masalah hidupku sungguh tak ada habisnya,abaikan.

Dan kini aku terduduk disamping Cho Ahra,gadis yang baru ku temui beberapa jam yang lalu namun sudah menyita hatiku,terus kuamati wajahnya yang tenang dalam tidur damainya

"Cho Ahra,noona... sebenarnya aku masih ingin menungguimu,setidaknya sampai kau sadar,atau sampai orang tuamu datang menemuimu,namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin,Noona... setengah jam lagi aku akan berangkat ke australia,mianhae tak bisa menjagamu, akankah kita bertemu lagi?" ucapku lirih,ku lepaskan kalungku dan kugelangkan di ku dekatkan wajahku dan mengecup keningnya. kurasakan dadaku bergetar... "Ahra semoga kita bertemu lagi..." ucapku terakhir dan melangkah pergi...

to be continued

ini ff pertamaku yang akan melibatkan banyak member sj di chapter berikutnya, mian bila jelek, atau banyak alur yang gag nyambung :)

mohon review'nya chingu, untuk kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan gumowo...


	2. Chapter 2

Battle for Love

Chapter 2

Author : Array'ryeowook always

cast: Yesung, Ahra, Ryeowook ,kyuhyun dkk

Disclaimer: semua cast milik mereka sendiri. saya hanya meminjam nama

summary :yesung pemuda berantakan itu jatuh fall in love at first sight ma Ahra, lalu gimana? cerita gag nyambung,tapi bakal author sambung-sambungin wkwkkkwkw...

typo :berserakan

happy readingg...

Melbourne, Australia

Marcus aka kyuhyun's apartment...

Seorang laki-laki muda berambut brunette,masih terlihat bergulung di bawah selimut, apa-apaan itu tak terlihatkah olehnya bahwa matahari sudah tinggi? Dan lagi kamarnya benar-benar tak bisa di sebut kamar,di kamar itu bisa kau lihat serangkaian alat musik, berupa dua buah gitar listrik, keyboard, dan satu set drum dengan tatanan yang tergelantung disana-sini,buku-buku dan majalah serta partitur bergeletakan di lantai dan jangan lupakan bungkus-bungkus snack dan minuman kaleng yang berserakan, Seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat perlahan menghampirinya, menarik keras selimutnya.

"ya! Yesung Hyungg iroena... palli palli... wake up guys..."

"ya' kyu... lima menit lagi aku masih ngantuk..."gerutu yesung kembali di tariknya selimut menutupi tubuhnya

"whattt?hyung ini udah siang kale...kau harus menjemput noonaku,hyung...!"teriak kyuhyun tak lupa terus mengguncang tubuh yesung aka jeremy yang tidur bagai orang mati itu,(author di bakar clouds)" oke,mau bangun atau angkat kaki dari apartment ini..?"ucap kyuhyun sakratis mendengar itu yesung langsung terperanjak,nie anak demen banget ngancem ya?

"mwo? Oke oke aku jemput noonamu sekarang..."ucap yesung sembari langsung menyambar handuk di almari,namun baru saja ia melangkah ke kamar mandi tangan Kyuhyun menepisnya

"ya hyung! Kau mau apa?"ucap kyuhyun kasar

"ya mau mandi dodol... masak bawa handuk mau ngarit(?)"

"ya hyungg pabbo,lihat sudah jam 07.45,pesawat tiba jam 08.00 kau pasti akan terlambat jika mandi..."ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan langsung di hadiahi pelototan dari yesung

"mwo?kau menyuruhku tidak mandi? Apa kata dunia?"

"hahhahhaaa...hyungg kau itu mau mandi seribu kalipun tak kan bisa mengalahkan CHO KYUHYUN cowok ganteng abad ini..."ucap kyuhyun menyeringai...

"hoekkk"yesung pura-pura muntah,author juga..*di tendang sparkyu*melihat itu kyuhyun makin kesal

"ck,aishhh...ambil ini jaket dan kunci mobil"ucap kyu melempar jaket dan kunci yesung,yesung menatap memelas

"tapi kyu-ah,aku belum mandi..."

"peduli amat,tak ada tapi-tapian CEPAT KELUARRRRR..."teriak kyuhyun dengan oktaf yang sejak kapan dipinjam dari ryeowook,membuat yesung langsung menyumbat telinga meninggalkan tempat itu*poor yeppa*

Tullamarine airport,ya disitulah Yesung berdiri saat ini,dalam hati ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana tidak pagi-pagi gini dia udah jadi santapan publik,apa karna dia ganteng? Keren? Ah itu semua orang sudah tahu,tapi ini lain,coba bayangkan penampilannya...! rambut brunette yang acak-acakan karna belum disisir,baju lusuh karna habis di pakai guling-guling kasur,hahhhaaa...celana robek dan ikat pinggang terpasang asal sama seperti tali sepatunya. "aishh... ini semua gara-gara kyuhyun lihat saja, nanti malam akan kucuri PSP nya..."eh ngomong-ngomong aku kan gag tahu wajahnya ahra kayak apa?lalu gimana aku nemukannya?haruskah aku menggunakan kertas ini?" ucapnya gusar sambil memandangi kertas putih bertuliskan Cho Ahra itu, "maluuuu... ramai banget... tapi gag papa dech... daripada garing disini.."dan iapun mulai membentangkan kertas itu sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyangkannya,berharap yang namanya Cho Ahra cepat menghampirinya. Lama...

"anyong haseyo... yesung-sshi.."ucap seseorang menepuk punggung yesung dari belakang

_Suara perempuan,bahasa korea_. Guman yesung dalam hati,reflek di balikkan badannya,dan sosok di depannya kini membuatnya nyaris menganga..."waoooo... just beautiful..."gumannya dalam hati

"hello, are you yesung?or jeremy?"ucapan gadis itu,membuyarkan imajenasi yesung,ni cewek ngajak inggris-inggrisan ya?

"yes my name is yesung, who are you?"

"ah yesung sshi akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."aku Cho Ahra kyuhyun noona,"

"mwo?"kembali yesung terkejut,di pandangnya Ahra dari atas sampai bawah,_benarkah dia noonanya kyuhyun?bagaimana gadis secantik dia punya adik seperti kyuhyun?"_ guman yesung dalam hati

"yesunggg..hello..."Ahra menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan yesung

"ah ne,mianhae... ayo kita pergi sekarang,biar ku bawakan kopermu..."ucap yesung cepat,langsung disambarnya koper Ahra,Ahra hanya tersenyum dan merekapun pergi bersama...

Disisi lain dirumah besar keluarga KIM,terlihat seorang pemuda bermain piano dengan anggunnya, memorize in breeze... irama itu mengalir dengan merdunya membawa lamunan pemainnya ke masa lalu jauh di mana ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis,dan jatuh cinta... namun harus meninggalkannya di saat pertama perasaan itu ada."Noona bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?'tanganmu apa sudah baik-baik saja?"gumannya ketika mengakhiri permainannya.

Night at kyuhyun apartment

"Ahra... kau makan yang banyak ya... ini masakanku sendiri loh..."ucap Yesung sembari menambahkan daging ke piring Ahra,

"ne gumowo.."ucap Ahra tersenyum,disisi lain kyuhyun menatap tak suka

"Noona,mulai besok kau bisa masuk kuliah bersamaku, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya wah senangnya... bisa pulang dan berangkat bersama noona..benar-benar serasa di korea."

"Ahra,naik mobil itu membosankan... bagaimana kalau berangkat denganku saja naik motor, kita bisa melihat pemandangan loh.."sela yesung,ahra kembali tersenyum

"jangan Noona naik motor itu berbahaya,apalagi dengan yesung hyung...bisa bisa..."

"apa? Kau pikir aku seburuk itu..."

"siapa tahu...Noonaku kan sangat cantik

"sudah-sudah besok aku akan berangkat bersama kalian berdua, kita naik mobil bersama ok, aku ngantuk aku ke kamar dulu ya..."ucap Ahra dan langsung meninggalkan mereka

"kyuhyun-ah,aku mencintai noonamu,dukung aku..."

"mwo?"ucap kyuhyun terkejut reflek di tatapnya yesung

"kyu..."panggil yesung manja,kyuhyun tak bergeming."ayolah dukung aku..."

"shiro..."jawabnya ketus

"wae?"

"aku tak mau punya kakak ipar berandalan?"

"mwo?"

"lihatlah.. penampilanmu tidak menyakinkan,aku tidak yakin noonaku mau padamu..."ucap Kyuhyun dan melenggang begitu saja

"ya'kyuhyun-ah,aku akan buktikan padamu..."teriak yesung, namun tak di gubris oleh kyuhyun, membuatnya mendengus sebal..."awas kau kyu, Ahra-ah I will come to you, wait me please,! Yesung-ah fighting..."ucapnya sembari menepalkan 45 nie?kita lupakan dulu masalah to Ahra

Ahra duduk bertopang dagu di meja belajarnya, sesaat mengamati biolanya yang tergeletak di meja, dan teringat kembali ucapan dokter saat itu

Flasback ON

"mian nona Cho,tapi kami harus tetap memberitahumu, walau telah melakukan operasi, kami tak yakin tanganmu bisa bermain biola seperti dulu lagi..."

"tapi dokter apa tak ada cara lain.."dokter hanya menggeleng, bersabarlah nona, berjuanglah mungkin berat memulai semua dari awal.."

Flashback OFF

Sejenak Ahra menghapus airmatanya, benarkah tangannya tak akan sembuh? Benarkah ia harus membuang impiannya untuk menjadi violist,dan sejenak di amatinya kalung yang melingkar di tangannya.

"hei, kau yang menolongku... kenapa pergi begitu saja, bahkan aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih.. apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?

Array'ryeowook always

Pagi ini mungkin adalah hari yang sial bagi Ahra,berawal rencana berangkat bersama kyuhyun dan yesung yang berantakan di karenakan dua mahkluk itu masih terlelap dan tak bisa di sadarkan , kini ia harus berangkat sendiri,dalam hati meruntuki ia yang tak bisa naik mobil hingga terpaksa harus bersepeda. Untung saja jarak kampusnya dekat.

Lekas di parkirnya sepeda,dan mengambil beberapa buku tebal dari keranjang sepeda, "excuse me,excuse me..."ucapnya ketika menerobos banyak mahasiswa asing, dan ia terus berlari-lari kecil sembari melihat jam tangannya.

Sreettt brakkk...auuuwwww...

Ahra terjatuh,"eh kenapa tak sakit?"pikir Ahra,dan diapun terkejut ketika mendapati di bawahnya ada seorang pemuda yang ia tabrak.. deggg sesaat waktu berhenti dua mata itu saling memandang dari jarak yang sangat dekat gimana tidak? Ahra jatuh menimpa pemuda itu"eh mianhae..."ucap Ahra dan langsung berdiri,namun pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan terus menatap Ahra,membuat gadis itu aneh sendiri.."kenapa dia menatap seperti itu? Apa dia mengenalku..."guman Ahra dalam hati.

To be continued

yumiwooki :mian chingu... aku cuma iseng aja buat pair ini... kapan-kapan pasti buat yang lainnya kuq hehhe ... mian ya...

mohon review'nya ya chingu... buat penambah semangaddd... gumowoo... :)


	3. Chapter 3

title : Battle for Love

Rated : T

autor : Array ryeowook always

cast : ryeowook, ahra, yesung, kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan

disclaimer : semua cast adalah milik mereka sendiri, saja hanya meminjam nama

summary : ye vs wook?

^^ happy reading^^

Chapter 3

Ryeowook POV

"gwenchannayo?"ucap Ahra sembari menatapku, aku tersentak jaraknya denganku benar-benar dekat

"ne.. gwenchanna noona ..aku tidak apa-apa..."ucapku berdiri,ia pun mengikuti ku berdiri memandangku lamat

"kau orang korea juga...?"tanyanya,aku tersenyum dalam hati aku sungguh berharap dia akan mengingatku tapi jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa...

"Ne chonuen kim ryeowook imnida..."ucapku,ku ulurkan tanganku menawarkan jabat tangan dan iapun menerimanya

"Cho Ahra imnida,"aku mahasiswi baru disini..."jelasnya,senyum tampak merekah di bibir plumnya aku kembali tertegun **_kyopta._**.gumanku dalam hati..."ryeowook-sshi..!"

"ah ne,..."jawabku salah tingkah, kenapa jantungku jadi tak normal begini

"sekali lagi mianhae, aku tidak hati-hati..."ucapnya membungkukkan badan,ku lihat indah rambut coklatnya itu jatuh menjuntai

'gwenchanna noona, its ok..."

"ah ne,... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya khalke..."ucapnya

"noona hati-hati..!"teriakku, kulihat ia masih melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh. _Noona, mungkin kau melupakanku,tapi tak apa tapi aku sungguh bersyukur karna akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi... noona mulai saat ini aku berjanji,aku akan menjagamu... dan kau akan selalu jadi milikku"_ gumanku dalam hati. Dan terus ku pandangi dia hingga menghilang.

Ryeowook POV end

Normal POV

Kyuhyun apartment,

Yesung's room,ya disitulah yesung berlatih band bersama teman-temannya,tak terpikirkan oleh mereka untuk membersihkan ruangan kekacauan begitu saja .yang mereka lakukan hanya main dan main kini dentuman music indie kian membahana di ruangan itu,dia sebagai vocalis kyuhyun keyboard, kangin drum dan Eunhyuk gitar. Lagu Ready N go, kini menggaung merdu di ruangan itu

**_Ready N Go- CNBlue_**

(reader bayangin eunhyuk nge-rapp ya)

_I'm not weak man  
I will go to the world  
I don't need any more word  
I seem to have set a trend_

_Cause you're my love  
Just please your voice put your hands up to me  
Cause you're my love  
Just please your voice put your Thumbs up to me_

_Big stage a lot of fans how what you to look at me  
I'm searching for the light you can get the ligth  
you can get our whole life_

(yesung nyusul dengan suara emasnya... wuihhh)

_I want to you to look at me look at me be with me be with me  
please show me the light  
I want you to look at me look at me be with me be with me  
you are my everything_

(kyuhyun nebeng dengan suara bass merdunya)

_If you give me the truth  
I'll show you  
Let's wait until the final round_

(yeye gag mau kalah dari kyuhyun)

_If you wait for me  
I'll show you  
I just wanna show everyday_

(eunhyuk nge-rapp lagi)

_hey babe it's sunny day but  
I also run away  
tic toc don't wanna waste the time  
I wanna keep on_

_I'm not weak man  
I will go to the world  
I don't need any more word  
be your leader  
We will do and many fans_

(kyuhyun ambil posisi rapp-eunhyuk)

_Cause you're my love  
Just please your voice put your hands up to me  
Cause you're my love  
Just please your voice put your Thumbs up to me  
big stage a lot of fans  
I'll show you makes me stronger  
How what you to what_

(yeye kembali dengan suara emasnya)

_I want you to look at me look at me be with me be with me  
Please show me the light  
I want you to look at me look at me be with me be with me  
you are my everything_

"stop'stop'stoppp...!"ya yesung-ah... kenapa suaramu jadi seperti orang belum sarapan!" maki kangin yang ngambek gara-gara gag kebagian part, semua langsung berhenti,meletakkan alat musik bergegas menghampiri yesung yang terduduk di ranjang

"hyung kau kenapa?"tanya kyuhyun,yang di tanya justru bersikap malu-malu, membuat yang lain menatap horror

"kyuhyun-ah..! kapan noonamu akan pulang aku kangen sekali...!"jawab yesung jujur semua langsung menatapnya swetdrop

"what?"ya! hanya karna cewek lo jadi loyo..." ucap kanghyuk serempak membulatkan mata.**_ini orang menghina_**? Batin yesung

"ya apa kau bilang? Noonaku itu spesial..."handrik kyuhyun tak terima,kalau noonanya di ejek

"Ck aishhhh... terserah kalian eunhyuk-ah ayo pergi..."dengus kangin melerai dirangkulnya enhyuk dan lenyap dari sana. hingga tinggallah yesung dan pandang.

"kyu-ah,tadi ahra berangkat sangat buru-buru, dia pasti belum sarapan.."

"aku tahu, lalu kau mau apa?"ucap kyu sekenanya,matanya terus menatap layar PSP

"bagaimana kalau kita membuatkannya sarapan?"ucap yesung memberi tatapan blink blink yang justru membuat kyuhyun berteriak menganga 7 oktaf

"whatttt?"teriaknya membuat yesung terpaksa menutup telinga

"aishhhh... ayo ikut..." ucap yesung sembari menarik kyuhyun melangkah ke dapur, mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di menatap bingung pada apa yang didepannya saat ini. susu,sayuran , tomat, telur,ayam dan jus berserakan di meja.

"kyu apa yang harus ku buat dengan semua ini?"tanya yesung frustasi sedang kyuhyun hanya garuk-garuk malah duduk asyik memainkan PSPnya di ruang tinggalah yesung seorang diri disana.

_Hyung nikmati penderitaanmu ._batin kyuhyun menyeringai, dilihatnya yesung memulai acaranya. menangis sambil mengiris bawang,* _yah yeppa kayak nonton drama aja*_memotong wortel dengan bentuk yang menyedihkan,*_gimana enggak masak irisan wortel habis lonjong jadi bulat,jadi tabung(?)jadi segitiga(?) emangnya matematika?_*yesung memberi deatglare author menyingkir*ckckkckckkckck. telur matasapi gosong(?)_author lagi males begitu_. dan sekarang yesung belepotan tepung karna membuat adonan sambil membaca resep, jangan lupakan rambut berantakan. Reader pasti tahu kekacauan yang akan mereka ciptakan bukan maka kita tinggalkan saja... dua mahkluk aneh itu..*_author di rajang cloud*kaburrr..._

Sementara di lain pihak, Ahra kini termenung di ruang musik, memandang biolanya yang tergeletak begitu saja di di lihatnya luka bekas jahitan di tangan kanannya masih membekas. Kembali terbayang olehnya perlakuan temannya hari ini

Flashback ON

"Ahra,cobalah mainkan the red violin untuk kami..!"titar mengangguk dan mulai memainkan nadanya mengalir merdu dan merdu sampai membuat semua mata terpejam menikmati perlahan suara gesekan itu terdengar hanya gesekannya tapi juga tangan Ahra.

"akh...sakitttt aggggrhhhhhhh... brakkk"ahra merintih kesakitan,biolanya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Ahra kau tak apa-apa?tanganmu kenapa?"Ahra..!"tanya dosennya panik,Ahra hanya menggeleng

"boleh saya keluar sebentar.."ucapnya sesaat kemudian,seolah tahu dosennyapun mengangguk

"ya tentu saja.."dan Ahra pun melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, mengabaikan tatapan sinis teman-temannya

"wah kasian sekali dia,ku dengar dia dulu adalah pemain biola terbaik di asia, tapi setelah kecelakaan 2bulan lalu,kini permainannya benar-benar buruk" cibir teman-temannya,walau tak keras ahrapun dapat mendengar semua memang benar semenjak kecelakaan itu impiannya benar-benar hilang,dan perlahan airmatanya ia tetap berjalan.

Flashback OFF

Ahra masih memandang nanar ia menyerah?haruskah ia melupakan impiannya sebagai violist,jawabannya adalah tidak, langsung di raihnya biolanya dan kembali berlatih _(reader bayangin Hendry lau waktu main biola di single Dont-dont ya... author dapat inspirasi dari situ)_Alunan nada menggema,terasa sakit tangan Ahra, namun gadis itu seolah tak ingin berhenti, terus memainkan biolanya walau terasa urat tangannya semakin menegang,tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya reflek Ahra menoleh

"kim ryeowook?"sejak kapan kau disini?"tanyanya terkejut

"cukup lama, noona sudahlah,jangan menyiksa dirimu karna omongan mereka!ikut aku..!"ucap Ryeowook sembari menarik Ahra menyusuri koridor nampak bingung sekaligus malu di tatap oleh puluhan mahasiswa disepanjang ryeowook santai-santai saja

"ya!tapi...kita mau kemana?"tanya Ahra bingung,rasanya sangat Aneh bila ditarik-tarik oleh pemuda yang bahkan belum genap 24 jam begitu karna belum tahu,kalau ryeowook adalah penolongnya"ryeowookie...!"pekik ahra tertahan

"noona masuklah..."ucap ryeowook membukakan pintu Ahra masuk lekas ia menutup pintu,berjalan memutar dan sekarang duduk di depan kemudi menjalankan melempar senyum di tengah raut kebingungan sengaja mobinya berpapasan dengan mobil kyuhyun dan yesung,namun mereka tak saling melihat.

Yesung berlarian ke kelas arha sambil menenteng kotak bekal di ikuti kyuhyun di belakangnya. Namun sesampainya di terkejut karna tak mendapati menoleh kanan-kiri depan belakang tapi tak ada

"hah.. tiffany- sshi..kau teman sekelasnya ahra bukan kau tahu dia kemana?"tanya yesung pada yeoja yang kebetulan lewat

"Cho ahra?gadis korea itu?"

"ne,"yesung menangguk pasti

"oh aku tadi lihat dia baru saja keluar dengan anak musical tingkat 1"

"musical tingkat 1,berarti aku mengenalnya.. siapa?"tanya kyuhyun

"ryeo... ryeo..ya kim ryeowook, atau nathan kim... kalau tidak salah"

"nathan kim?siapa dia..."tanya yesung bingung,kyuhyun tambak menyeringai

"dia itu..."

"ah.. terimakasih tiffany shi... hyung ayo kita pergi.."ucap kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan dan langsung menyeret yesung

"tapi kyu..ahra..."

"tenang saja!,aku kenal siapa ryeowook itu, dia anak yang baik... noona akan pulang dengan selamat"ucap kyuhyun santai,teruk menarik yesung tanp dosa

"tapi..."kyuhyun tak menggubris yesung, langsung mendorong nya masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya tahu betul siapa nathan kim hati ia bergumam **_Hyung sainganmu kali ini sangat berat_**.dan ia pun menjalankan mobilnya.

Ryeowook memarkirkan mobilnya di jalanan dekat pelabuhan,lekas turun sejenak menatap laut lepas yang dihiasi kapal pesiar besar yang berlabuh,sesaat di rentangkan tangannya, menikmati hembusan angin -burung berterbangan,angin berhembus lembut membelai helaian rambut coklatnya yang halus, sejenak Ahra menghampirinya

"pemandangan disini indah ya..."ucap Ahra memandang sekeliling,ryeowook tersenyum

"iya...,apalagi jika kau melihatnya di malam hari..."ucapnya, sejenak di pandangnya Ahra" lihatlah di sana banyak restoran berjajar pada malam hari,lampu-lampu restoran itu akan menjadi titik-titik terang di batas samudra ini..."ucap ryeowook menunjuk Arah jalanan di penuhi retaurant italia

"iya kau benar,..kau sudah lama tinggal di melbourne?"tanya Ahra

"belum lama,2 bulan yang lalu... tapi saat berkunjung disini noona-ku selalu mengajakku jalan jalan "

"kau punya noona?"

"ya,dia juga seorang violist seusia noona.."

"oh,kapan-kapan kenalkan dia padaku ne,"ucap Ahra tersenyum,matanya fokus pada lautan,membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada jembatan

"tentu,...noona.. mainkan satu lagu untukku..!"ucap ryeowook tiba-tiba

"heh..?"tanya Ahra bingung melihat ryeowook menyodorkan biola yang tadi sempat terbawa

"ayolah.."ucap ryeowook manja,di serahkannya biola pada gadis itu,dengan malu malu Ahrapun menerimanya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai memainkan biolanya lembut hingga ia perlahan menutup matanya tak melihat ryeowook dan puluhan orang di sekitarnya kini menatapnya biola memaksa banyak mata menatapnya. Ryeowook diam tak berkata apa-apa, matanya fokus menatap ahra,memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga coklat bergelombang yang di belai angin,mata indah yang di hiasi bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung,bibir plum,jangan lupakan tangan kakinya yang menari itulah satu kata yang terbesit di Ahra mengakiri permainannya

_Prok prok prok_

Suara tepuk tangan yang begitu banyak membuatnya sekeliling begitu banyak orang yang memandangnya kagum,dia sangat terkejut berkali kali membungkukkan badan

"thank you,thank you very much..."ucapnya,sejenak di lihatnya ryeowook yang tersenyum jahil padanya,laki-laki itu bersandar di mobilnya

"ya! ryeowookie apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Ahra sembari menghampiri ryeowook yang masuk mobil

"menurutmu?bisa kau lihat kan mereka sangat kagum padamu?"ucapnya Santai, Ahra tersenyum kecil

"tapi wookie aku,..."

"sudahlah... jangan hiraukan teman-temanmu, menurutku kau itu hebat,semua juga berfikir begitu..."

"wookie kita mau kemana?" tanya Ahra ketika ryeowook menjalankan mobilnya

"tentu saja pulang,apa noona masih betah bersamaku disini?"ucapnya mengerling nakal, yang sukses membuat wajah Ahra memerah

"ya!apa yang kau katakan.. cepat jalankan mobilnya"

Hari sudah larut ketika Ahra membuka pintu,di lihatnya yesung duduk menonton tv di ruang tamu. Perlahan Ahra menghampirinya

"kau belum tidur?"ucap Ahra mendudukkan diri di samping yesung, yesung menatap dingin

"kau darimana?"

"aku tadi pergi dengan temanku?"ada apa?"

"teman?kau pasti sangat populer di kampus,bahkan hari pertama kuliah,kau sudah jalan dengan adik kelas.."ucap yesung jengkel Ahra menyernyit heran

"kau... tahu darimana?"

"tadi siang aku kekampus,mengantarkan bekal untukmu,tapi temanmu bilang kau pergi dengan hobae.."jawab yesung datar, sesaat kemudian Ahra tersenyum

"bekal?jadi bekal ini untukku?"ucapnya mengangkat bekal di meja,yesung sempat merebutnya tapi ahra mengambilnya kembali

"eh ahra jangan di buka,itu buatan tadi siang sekarang pasti tidak enak.."ucap yesung cemas, ahra tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa kau menbuatnya untukku,jadi aku harus mencicipinya.."

"tapi.."belum sempat yesung meneruskan sudah membuka kotak itu. Ahra itu terdiri oleh nasi putih,telur mata sapi,bulgogi,kimchi dan pancake yang kelihatannya sedikit gosong "_yesung kau pasti berusaha keras membuatnya_" guman Ahra lekas di ambinya supit dan memakannya,sedikit terkejut karna rasanya campur aduk,tapi ia tetap tersenyum memakannya. Membuat yesung yang sedari tadi menatapnya semakin tersenyum bahagia

**_Ahra memakan yang ia tahu pasti hancur tersenyum penuh arti bolehkah ia berharap?_**

Pagi ini ryeowook berlarian menyusuri koridor kampus, mempercepat lagkahnya untuk menemui Ahra, yang pasti di ruang musik. namun begitu sampai langkahnya justru dilihatnya Ahra kini sedang duduk berdekatan seorang namja yang diyakini pasti sunbaenya. Lekas ia membalikkan badan namun naas ia malah menabrak seseorang

_Srekk brakkk_

"mianhae sunbae.."ucap ryeowook sambil membantu namja yang di yang mendengar suaranyapun lekas membalikkan badannya

"ryeowookie kau disitu rupanya?"ucap Ahra menghampiri ryeowook dan diikuti yesung pastinya

"ah,aku tadi hanya lewat,"jawab ryeowook nyengir dilihatnya yesung menatap tajam padanya

"ryeowookie! kenalkan ini yesung dia sunbaemu juga,dan yesung kenalkan ini ryeowook,hobae yang ku merekapun berjabat tangan

"ryeowook imnida.."ucap ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya"

"yesung imnida..."yesung menjabat tangan ryeowook Dan dalam jabat tangan itu mereka menatap penuh arti.

_ck benarkah dia itu temannya noona kenapa berbeda sekali?lihat penampilannya celana robek,kaos hitam bergambar mengerikan, tali sepatu tak diikat rapi,dan apa itu rambutnya ryeowook dalam hati_

_jadi ini yang di ceritakan ahra. Apa hebatnya pemuda pendek..imut,apa itu cowook kok imut?_guman yesung dalam hati

to be continued

mian chingu kalau cerita sebelumnya berantakan, maklum author baru hehhe...

reviewnya ne... di mohon tinggalkan jejak gumowo


	4. Chapter 4

Battle for Love

Cuplikan chapter 2

"yesung imnida..."yesung menjabat tangan ryeowook Dan dalam jabat tangan itu mereka menatap penuh arti.

_ck benarkah dia itu temannya noona kenapa berbeda sekali?lihat penampilannya celana robek,kaos hitam bergambar mengerikan, tali sepatu tak diikat rapi,dan apa itu rambutnya ryeowook dalam hati_

_jadi ini yang di ceritakan ahra. Apa hebatnya pemuda pendek..imut,apa itu cowook kok imut?_guman yesung dalam hati

Battle for love

Chapter 3

Happy reading

Ryeowook POV

Kurasakan tangan yesung mencengkram jemariku kuat, seolah ada dendam yang membara dihatinya memangnya aku salah cuek itulah mottoku saat ini.

"ya adjuss-shi..! lepaskan tanganmu, you just stupid..!" umpatku keras,kulihat ia tersentak dan membulatkan matanya

"mwo? Adjusshi?"katanya heran,kulihat ekspressi wajahnya benar-benar aneh,sangat disayangkan bila aku tak menggodanya

"ne'memang kau mau ku panggil apa? head?or..."kupasang wajah berfikir,dan benar saja ia terlihat sangat geram,hanya noona yang terlihat menahan tawanya.

"YAAA!"

"Ya'ryeowook-ah panggil dia hyung!"

"shirooo!"he too old noona!"ucapku dengan nada yang kubuat segalak mungkin,kulihat ia menggeram,kelihatannya mengerjainya sangat menyenangkan

"mwo?old?YAAA'setahuku ahra juga sebaya denganku,kenapa kau tak memanggilnya AHJUMMA saja?"ucapnya tak kalah keras dariku,kulihat noona menatapnya tajam,kena kau...

"mwo?YAA yesung-ah!"

"ahra-ah mianhae..."ucapnya memelas,demi apapun juga,wajahnya benar-benar lucu

"hahhhahahahaaa"tawaku meluncur begitu saja dia mulai geram

"adjusshi..!'noona just beautiful and young,but you..."

"I'am so handsome man.."

"what? handsome?do you have a mirror?" "ku akui kau memang keren,"pujiku kulihat pipinya mulai mengembang " tapi lihatlah rambut brunet yang tak pernah kau sisir itu,menjadikan rambutmu seperti sarang burung,...hahhahaa.."

"mwo?"ucapnya membelalak,membuat matanya 2x lebih tak masalah untuk di lanjutkan

"lagi lihatlah apa kau tak pernah membeli celana baru... celana robek seperti itu masih kau pakai hahhahha..."lanjutku,dan benar emosinya sudah naik ke kepala

"kim ryeowook!"

"dan lagi,coba lihat tali sepatumu,hanya dua lubang yang terisi,memangnya waktu SD kau tak pernah belajar mengikat tali sepatu ya?"tambahku,bisa kulihat kepalan tangannya feelingku mengatakan akan ada bom yang segera ku genggam erat tangan noona yang kelihatannya juga ketakutan melihat yesung.

"YAA KIM RYEOWOOOKKKKK!"ucapnya sakratis

"noona lari.."ucapku lekas kutarik noona yang terkaget lari dari tempat itu,dan benar saja,sepatu yesung mendarat kearah kami,tapi aku tak kubawa noona jauh ku balikkan ia menendang tembok koridor yang tak bersalah.

Berlari terus ternyata sangat melelahkan. perlahan kuhentikan langkahku di dekat lapangan basket,sejenak menatap noona yang kelelahan sepertiku

BLUSHHH...

Kurasakan kegugupan ketika kami saling memandang dan menyadari tangan kami yang masih bertautan cepat kami menarik tangan

"ah noona, aku lelah.. kita duduk di sini ya.."ucapku dan langsung duduk di bangku kayu depan lapangan itu,perlahan noona pun menyamankan posisinya di sampingku

"ryeowook-ah,tadi kenapa kau bicara kasar pada yesung,"

"ani,aku tidak bicara kasar... aku hanya sedikit menggodanya noona,lagian yang aku katakan benar kan?"tanya ku, kulihat ia hanya tersenyum kecil membuatku sedikit kecewa

"noona jangan bilang kau suka padanya.."ucapku penuh harap,sejenak ia menatapku teduh,membuat dadaku kian berdesir tak karuan

"YA kami hanya berteman,memang kenapa?"

"molla,rasanya aku hanya tak tenang kalau kau bersamanya.."ucapku jujur membuatnya membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"mwo..?"ucapnya,dia menatapku lekat._ayolah ryeowook pikirkan jalan untuk menghindar_.pekikku dalam terpikirlah satu hal yang sempat terlupakan

"ah noona aku sampai lupa,"ku buka tasku dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang cukup besar "tharaaa..."noona kau pasti belum sarapan kan?ayo kita makan..."ucapku,ku buka kotak bekal yang cukup besar itu hingga terlihatlah seluruh isinya_*kkk author lagi males menjelaskan*_

"wookie-ah,kelihatannya enak,wahhh oemmamu pasti pintar memasak ya?'ucap noona memulai acara makan kami.

"noona...'oemma ku di korea, dan ini masakanku sendiri.."gerutuku, ia nampak terkejut

"mwo "kau bisa memasak?"tanyanya,aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum "wah wookie,...!pasti beruntung wanita yang mendapatkanmu...ne?"ucapnya memandangku kagum

_Benarkah noona dan aku harap engkaulah wanita yang beruntung itu_

"noona "panggilku pelan

"ne,"

"nanti malam kau ada waktu tidak?"ucapku,entah kenapa aku mulai gugup

"wae..?"

"ehm...aku punya 2 tiket concert hendry lau traraa..."ucapku menggerak gerakkan tiket itu di anak memberikan satu untuknya.

"wow'hendry lau?violist muda berbakat itu menggelar konser di melbourne..?"

"ne... noona tiket itu untukmu..."ucapku sembari membenahi tasku dan beranjak

"heh.."ucapnya bingung,sekarang ikut berdiri memandangku

"nanti malam ku jemput ne,ok?"ucapku,setelah itu lekas berlari meningalkannya,sejenak ku balikkan badanku,melambaikan tangan dan ku lanjutkan lagi langkahku.

array'ryeowook always

Dikamarnya yesung melempar tasnya begitu saja. Dalam hati ia sangat kesal bila ingat tadi dengan seenak jidatnya ryeowook membawa ahranya pergi, dan lebih kesal lagi karna ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lekas di rebahkannya tubuhnya ke ranjang memandang jam dinding yang terus berputar seenak yesung ingin dia berhenti _*copot aja batreinya oppa kok susah amat*_ sudah jam 7 malam berani tak berani iapun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Ahra.

_Tok tok tok_

_Krietttttt_

Pintu terbuka,demi apapun juga kini yesung di paksa menelan ludah melihat yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana tidak rambut ahra yang berwarna coklat ikal itu kini di kuncir ke samping dengan hairpick diantaranya. Wajah manis itu di sapu makeup tipis natural,lengkap dengan lipgloss yang memoles bibirnya jangan lupakan drees biru selutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang di hiasi higheel warna senada.

_"cho Ahra kenapa kau benar-benar cantik..!"_guman yesung dalam hati yang terpaksa harus buyar karna seruan Ahra

"ya'yesung-ah?kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"ani,kau mau kemana berdandan seperti itu?"

"aku..."belum sempat Ahra melanjutkan ucapannya, terdengar bel berdentang

Ting tong...

"sebentar ada tamu.."ucapnya singkat,lekas ia berjalan membukakan pintu,dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat tamunya yang kini terlihat menyeringai,bahkan seringaiannya hampir menyerupai kyuhyun

"YA kenapa kau kemari...?"tanya yesung sakratis

"aku?tentu saja menjemput noona"ucap ryeowook tersenyum dengan PDnya

"mwo? jadi...?"belum sempat yesung meneruskan perkataannya Ahra keburu datang menghampiri mereka

"wah ryeowook-ah kau sudah datang?ayo kita pergi.."yesung-ah aku pergi dulu ya"

"adjusshi paipai..."ucap ryeowook menyeringai seakan menyiratkan AKU MENANG 1

Yesung membanting pintu keras selepas mereka pergi,rasanya ia benar benar kesal benar-benar sakit, dia begitu susah untuk dekat dengan ahra,tapi kenapa anak itu begitu mudah dekat dengannya

"Ahra-ah,kenapa kau begitu dekat dengannya sih?AKU CEMBURUUUUUUU!"teriaknya

Ryeowook POV

Ku tatap jam tanganku sudah pukul 9 tapi aku dan noona yang telah selesai menonton konsert kini lebih memilih jalan-jalan di pelabuhan Dockland sekedar untuk menikmati restoran italia

"Ryeowook-ah ternyata kau benar,pemandangan disini benar-benar indah.."ucapnya berjetak kagum terlebih saat melihat beberapa burung terbang -lampu penerangan yang seperti lilin di lautan

"ne'tapi kau lebih indah dari semuanya noona..."rasanya ingin kuruntuki kata-kataku yang lolos begitu rasanya tidak setelah kulihat rona di kuraih tangannya

"wook-ah.."ucapnya berat,kurasakan ia menarik tangannya

"noona.."aku tak memintamu menajawabnya sekarang..cukup beri aku waktu untuk membuktikan padamu,bahwa aku pantas" ucapku serius,terus ku tatap mata itu hingga perlahan ia mengangguk

Ketidak tenangan yesung selama beberapa hari terakhir membuatnya menjadi tidak tenang sekarang hampir setiap hari dilihatnya ryeowook bersama ahra,berangkat pulang kampus bahkan jalan bersama, pagi itu lekas ia menghampiri ryeowook yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan kampus

_Brakkk_

Terdengar yesung menggebrak meja ryeowook,membuatnya mendongakkan kepala membuat manik matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam yesung

"nuguya?"

"ikut aku..,!"ucapnya dingin dan melangkah pergi dengan berat hati ryeowookpun mengikutinya. Dan disinilah mereka berada saat ini,di halaman belakang kampus

BUGHHHH

Dalam sekali gerakan yesung memukul ryeowook hingga tersungkur

"jauhi cho Ahra,dia milikku..."ucap yesung penuh emosi kini terlihat ryeowook mulai berdiri menghapus darah segar di sudut bibirnya

"bagaimana bila aku tidak mau?"tanya ryeowook tak kalah dingin,yesung membelalakkan mata tak percaya,lekas ditariknya kerah baju ryeowook,dan di dorongnya laki-laki itu hingga membentur tembok

"dengar anak kecil.."cho ahra itu milikku,dan hanya menjadi milikku.."

"ckkk,kau PD sekali,bahkan yang ku tahu selama ini noona hanya menganggapmu teman.."

"YA!'ok,bagaimana bila kita taruhan,kita akan bertanding dalam tiga pertandingan,jika aku kalah, aku akan menyerahkan ahra padamu,tapi jika kau kalah kau akan menyingkir untuk selama-lamanya bagaimana?"ucap yesung menyeringai mengulurkan tangannya, ryeowook terlihat berfikir sejenak dan kemudian menerima jabat tangan itu.

"aku setuju.."

"baiklah anak manis,jam 7 nanti ku tunggu kau di sj-barr datanglah tepat waktu"ucap yesung melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah pergi ryeowook masih memandangnya bahkan sampai yesung berbalik menyeringai dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Ryeowook memarkir mobilnya di sj-bar,namun belum beranjak dari kemudi,sejenak di tatapnya jam yang kini melingkar di tangannya 18.45 masih ada lima belas menit lagi untuk berfikir apa dia benar- benar akan teringat kata-kata sungmin sahabatnya sebelum pergi

Flashback ON

"wook-ah,bukannya aku menakut-nakutimu.. tapi yesung benar-benar berbahaya, banyak mahasiswa disini yang habis karna ulahnya

Flashback OFF

Perlahan ryeowook menjambak rambutnya asal,"Akh...tidak aku tidak boleh kalah, aku harus menang untuk noona."gumannya di langkahkan kakinya memasuki bar itu.

"hei,anak kecil kau sudah datang?"kemarilah kita mulai permainannya sekarang.."ucap yesung santai,ryeowook duduk dengan menatap heran,di meja depannya terdapat puluhan botol minuman

"ya,katakan kita akan bermain apa.."

"hahha... apa kau tak lihat di depanmu,siapa yang menghabiskan botol paling banyak dialah yang menang."ucap yesung, tanpa basa basi lagi langsung meminum minuman itu ryeowook terdiam tapi entah setan apa yang menggodanya hingga iapun mengikuti jejak yesung meminum minuman itu.

1btl tak berasa apa-apa, 2btl masih kuat kayaknya,3btl gerakkan makin lemah,4btl,kepala makin pusing, kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada disana ikut panik memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang. sekarang botol ke6

"_sial,kenapa kepalaku makin pusing,dan lagi anak itu,kenapa dia kuat sekali.."_rancau yesung dalam hati sembari menghabiskan botolnya.

_"ck,kau salah jika menganggapku yang polos ini tak bisa minum,bahkan kau lebih payah dariku, tapi tetap saja,kepaku juda sudah pening."_

Botol ke7,sepertinya ini adalah botol terberat untuk yesung,hingga ia yang sudah mati-matian bertahan itupun jatuh tak sadarkan diri sedang ryeowook masih meneruskan minumnya sampai seseorang menarik botolnya

"jangan minum lagi.."ucap Ahra dingin,ryeowook memegangi kepalanya yang sejak kapan benar-benar berat

"noona akhirnya kau datang.."ucap kyuhyun menyela

"kyuhyun-ah,kau bawalah yesung pulang,ryeowook biar aku yang mengantarnya."ucap Ahra kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai memapah yesung keluar.

Berbekal alamat yang di smskan kyuhyun kunci apartmen di saku ryeowook kini Ahra telah membaringkan ryeowook di apartementnya perlahan di amatinya kamar itu cukup mewah,bahkan ada grandpiano di pojok kamarnya,sepertinya juga mencintai musik

"noona..."ucap ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya,demi apapun juga kepalanya benar-benar pusing "noona kepalaku sakit.."rintih ryeowook memegangi kepalanya sesaat ahra mulai panik

"tunggulah sebentar ku buatkan minuman untukmu.."ahra mulai beranjak namun tiba-tiba ryeowook menariknya

_Greppp_

Demi apapun juga Ahra sangat gugup saat ini,bagaimana tidak kini ryeowook telah memeluknya erat, hingga membuatnya terbaring tepat disamping ryeowook,sangat dekat hingga dapat di rasakannya hembusan nafas laki-laki yang memejamkan mata itu

'wook-ah"ucap Ahra mencoba melepaskan pelukannya,namun seolah tak terima ryeowook semakin memeluknya erat,ia benar-benar bisa merasakan ahra walau matanya telah terpejam sempurna

"tetaplah seperti saja..."rancaunya entah sadar atau tidak,tapi ucapannya itu benar menggetarkan hati ahra. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang lima menit ,sepuluh menit,tak ada pergerakkan apa-apa ahra tesenyum dan melepaskan pelukan menatap insan yang terpejam itu,menjelajahi setiap inci wajahnya rambut coklatnya yang lembut,pipi tirus, hidung kecil yang mancung dan tentu saja bibir plum tipis itu.

"wookie-ah mianhae..karna aku kau jadi seperti ini,jujur aku memang nyaman di dekatmu,bahkan sejak pertama kita bertemu,tapi untuk menjadi kekasihmu,rasanya terlalu cepat,mianhae.."ucap Ahra lirih, perlahan di bungkukkan badannya mencium sekilas bibir itu.. dan pergi

to be continued

mianhae bila ff ini agag membingungkan, semoga ada yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak

review nae... :) gumowo


	5. Chapter 5

Battle for Love

Chapter 5

Normal POV

Dipagi yang cerah itu,ryeowook dan siwon nampak menikmati pemandangan di halaman belakang kampus,tidur terlentang di atas rerumputan hijau,membiarkan sinar mentari menerpa mereka

"wookie-ah..!bagaimana kemarin malam apa kau menang?"ucap siwon lirih sembari meletakkan buku yang dibacanya untuk menutup wajahnya

"ne.."jawabnya,spontan siwon terlonjak bangun dan menatap ryeowook yang memejamkan mata menikmati music lewat earphonenya

"mwo?benarkan chukaeyo.."ya wook-ah iroena palli palli.. aku bicara padamu.."

"ehm.."

"ya wookie-ah.."ucap siwon terus mengguncangkan tubuh ryeowook yang tidur seperti orang mati itu, "wookie,ada sungmin hyung dan donghae, kenapa muka mereka terlihat masam.."guman siwon mendengar itu,spontan ryeowook merubah posisi menjadi duduk dan mengikuti pandangan siwon. Hingga tak lama kemudian Donghae dan sungmin sampai di hadapan mereka.

"hyung kenapa mukamu begitu?tanya ryeowook yang melihat sungmin duduk dengan muka merah padam,lelaki berparas cantik itupun langsung menyerahkan amplop yang dibawanya pada ryeowook

"baca ini.."ucapnya singkat,perlahan ryeowook pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya

_Aku tak ingin bertele-tele anak kecil! , kuakui kau hebat bisa mengalahkanku semalam,tapi kurasa tidak untuk hari ini, untuk yang kedua kita akan balapan, jam 3sore ku tunggu kau youngstreet (ni kota karangan author buat tempat balapan liar kkkk harap maklum ya...) jika kau tak datang kuanggap kau menyerah_

_Yesung_

Ryeowook menggenggam surat itu erat, ada sedikit keraguan dalam benaknya.

"wookie-ah,apa kau akan datang?tanya siwon, ryeowook terdiam hanya mengangguk pasti,sedang yang lain hanya menghela nafas panjang

**Array'ryeowook alaways**

waktu tepat jam 3sore saat ryeowook, siwon donghae dan sungmin turun dari motor besar mereka masing-masing,di pinggir jalan yang terletak diantara hamparan ilalang itu sudah ada yesung, kyuhyun, enhyuk ,kangin dan segelintir masa pendukung mereka yang duduk di atas motor.

"bagaimana anak kecil?are you ready?"ucap yesung menyeringai,diiringi tawa sinis teman-temannya.

"yes.."jawabnya mantap,yesung tersenyum kecut menatap jeli ke wajah innocent mahkluk disampingnya itu.

"oke.. kita bertanding di lintasan umum,dari lampu merah pertama di depan sana,hingga pusat kota melewati lorong,dan kembali lagi siap?"

"ne.."

"oke, kita mulai..."ucap yesung langsung menuju posisi,begitu juga dengan ryeowook ia menyamakan posisi di samping kanan motor yesung, tak lama kemudian seorang gadis sexy berdiri di tengah jalan mengacungkan sapu tangannya.

1

2

3

Sapu tangan diturunkan,motor mereka langsung meluncur cepat,sedang di belakang teman-temannya hanya mampu menautkan kedua tangan dan berdoa untuk keselamatan temannya, balapan telah sampai di jalan raya di pusat kota, kini mereka tak bertanding sendiri tapi juga harus melawan pengendara mobil umum yang membatasi ruang gerak mereka, sesekali mereka saling melirik, saling menambah kecepatan, satu persatu mobil mereka salip,tak menghiraukan teriakan orang yang memanggil mereka berandalan.

"sial aku tak boleh kalah.."gerutu ryeowook,yang mendapati seringaian yesung di depannya,dengan cekatan ia memutar gas,tak perduli kecepatannya telah mencapai 125, yesungpun tak mau kalah

"ck takkan semudah itu kau mengalahkanku..."guman yesung menyeringai iapun segera membanting stir ke kanan,menyalip mobil di depannya,dengan itu ryeowook semakin kewalahan, mobil itu tak mau memberikan jalan untuknya, tapi ia tak berhenti iapun membanting stir ke kiri,menambah kecepatan menjadi 150.

_Tiinnn tinnn tiiiiinnnn_

Sebuah truk melaju kencang dari arah yang berlawanan,ryeowook tersentak, emosinya membuat ia tak membaca situasi

_Brakkk..._

Tabrakan tak bisa dihindari lagi,ryeowook terpental dari motornya, darah mengalir dari helm yang dikenakannya lalu lintas macet,semua orang berkerumun,yesung menghentikan motor tak jauh dari situ sejenak melihat kerumunan orang hatinya berdesir aneh

_"mianhae ryeowookie, kau anak yang kuat.. aku yakin kau mampu bertahan_." Gumannya singkat dan kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Setelah mendapat telpon dari orang yang menolong ryeowook,dengan perasaan yang cemas siwon,donghae dan sungminpun menuju rumah sakit

"I looked for my friend, traffic light accident, Nathan kim..."tanya siwon pada si receptionist, sejenak receptinist melihat komputernya.

"please come to emergency room, straight from here.."

"okey thank you.."ucap siwon terakhir,dengan cepat mereka menuju arah yang di tunjuk.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok,sementara yang lain duduk cemas di kursi tunggu. Jujur saat ini ia sangat bingung atas persetujuan bersama ia memutuskan untuk tak mengabari keluarga ryeowook di korea.

"wookie-ah dasar anak nakal! Kau harus bertahan..!kenapa bisa senekat ini?"rancaunya sendiri,semua hanya bisa berdoa,hingga sesaat kemudian terlihat dokter menghampiri mereka

"doctor,how condition my friend?"

"he survived,only having a few cracks spine, so dont worry." I will check a hour later. call me if there was anything.."

"yes,thank you...!"jawab mereka serentak

**Array'ryeowook always**

Yesung kini sedang berpesta di barr bersama teman-temannya namun kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tak ikut dengan alasan lelah, saat ini dia sedang berada di ruang makan bersama Ahra,noonanya

"noona...!"panggilnya lemah sembari meletakkan sendok dan garpunya berpindah menatap Ahra yang masih sibuk mengoleskan selai dirotinya

"wae?"

"noona, akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sangat dekat dengan ryeowook, apa kau menyukainya?'

"kyuhyun-ah,kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"noona, kau jangan marah ya, sebenarnya tadi sore yesung hyung dan ryeowookie mengadakan balapan dan ryeowook mengalami kecelakaan.."

"mwo?"ucap Ahra terkejut sontak pisau yang di pegangnya jatuh,entah kenapa badannya mendadak kaku

"noona gwenchanna?"ku mohon jangan salahkan yesung hyung,walau terlihat baik-baik saja tapi sebernarnya dia juga merasa bersalah, semua ini murni kecelakaan..."jelasnya, ahra hanya terdiam menganggukkan kepalanya sesaat menatap mata adiknya yang penuh permohonan.

Semalaman penuh arha terjaga, mengenang setiap jengkal pertemuannya dengan ryeowook dan yesung, tak munafik mereka semua punya tempat di hati Ahra, Dia tahu dengan jelas ryeowook mencintainya dan tanpa yesung bicarapun ahra tahu laki-laki itu juga mencintainya, sejenak kembali di pandanginya kalung yang melingkar di tangannya.

"angel(sebutan ahra pada orang yang menolongnya waktu kecelakaan) kau tahu, disini aku bertemu dengan dua orang laki-laki yang mencintaiku.. katakan aku harus bagaimana?aku memang menyayangi mereka semua,tapi laki-laki yang ku cintai adalah kau, kau yang mengecupku lembut saat itu,sekalipun aku tak mendengar suaramu,apalagi melihat wajahmu.."dan Ahra mulai menangis

**Array'ryeowook Always**

Dan disinilah Ahra berada, duduk di samping ranjang ryeowook yang masih terlelap, tentu saja setelah proses adu mulut panjang dengan teman-teman ryeowook.

Flashback ON

"noona ku mohon pulanglah jangan mencari masalah.."

"yang dikatakan siwon benar noona,yesung pasti marah melihatmu disini.."tambah donghae

"tapi siwon-ah,hae.. yesung tak tahu,dan aku hanya ingin menjenguknya.."

"sudahlah,biarkan noona masuk sebentar..kasian dia.."ucap sungmin menengahi

Flashback OFF

"wookie-ah...'cepatlah bangun ne, aku masih ingin berkeliling melbourne denganmu,lagi pula tinggal satu pertandingan lagi,apa kau ingin menyerah?"guman Ahra menggenggam jemari ryeowook, perlahan ryeowook tersenyum dalam tidurnya,karna sebenarnya ia tak tidur,hanya tak mampu membuka matanya, spontan di tariknya ahra hingga jatuh kepelukannya,membuat gadis itu kaget.

"ryeowook-ah kau sudah sadar?"guman Ahra mencoba melepas pelukan itu,namun ryeowook justru semakin mengeratkannya.

"sebentar saja noona biarlah tetap seperti ini,"kuatkan aku, maka akan kupastikan aku akan menang untukmu.."ucapnya lirih seolah hanya berbisik pada ahra, dan gadis itupun entah mengapa merasa tenang di pelukannya.

**to be continued,**

**mian kalau jelek ya reader,ff ini memang amat sangat banyak typo di awal chapter sebelumnya yang membuat alurnya jadi membingungkan, sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae chingu,**

**demi kelanjutan ff ini,mohon kritik dan sarannya ya chingu.. gumowo**

**choRyeoni :tak akan kubuat wookpa menderita koq#kkk**

**tyararahayuni :hehehe.. pasti tahu chingu,tapi gag sekarang#author nyengir**

**yang lewat mohon tinggalkan jejak ya**

**gumowo *author bow***


	6. Chapter 6

Battle for Love

Chapter 6

**Array'ryeowook always**

Normal POV

Semenjak kecelakaan itu, setiap harinya Ahra selalu menjenguk ryeowook kerumah sakit, meluangkan segenap waktunya untuk menemani laki-laki itu, membuat yesung gusar, kesal dan sakit hati, setiap kali melihat gadis yang dipujanya itu bercengkrama dengan orang lain, memeluk orang lain dan tersenyum pada orang lain, namun tidak padanya. Seminggu setelah kecelakaan itu, ryeowook sudah masuk kampus lagi. Dan tentunya bertemu yesung lagi.

Pagi itu langit cukup cerah, awan putih bergerombol menyembunyikan terik matahari, burung-burung bersiul ria, berterbangan kesana-kemari,sesekali mengganggu mahasiswa-mahasiswa asing, yang sedang belajar ataupun bercengkrama di taman.

Dari ujung koridor utara kampus terlihat ryeowook, sungmin, Donghae dan siwon sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku tebal mereka, sesekali membicarakan materi, bertanya jawab ataupun sekedar bercanda ria,saling dorong mendorong ataupun merangkul. Namun sesaat langkah mereka terhenti, saat melihat gerombolan bak preman kampus,semakin mendekat dari arah berlawanan, siapa lagi kalau bukan yesung, kyuhyun, eunhyuk dan kangin. Kenapa mereka di sebut preman?itu semua sudah terlihat dari seringaian di bibir mereka, pakaian mereka yang serba hitam dan celana robek-robek, ikat pinggang jeruji, kalung, gelang serta anting hitam yang bertengger manis di telinga mereka. Gerombolan mereka menghentikan langkah dengan radius 2 meter tepat di tengah koridor itu. Saling menatap tajam.

"sudah sembuh eoh?ternyata kau kuat juga..."ucap yesung memamerkan seringainya yang sebenarnya masih kalah dari kyuhyun, sayangnya evil itu lebih memilih jadi pendengar yang baik.

"apa maumu?'

"masihkah belum jelas anak manis? Aku mau kau menjauhi ahra..."

"apa kau lupa masih ada satu pertandingan yang belum kita lewati?"ucap ryeowook tak kalah dingin membuat yesung bertepuk tangan seketika

Plok plok plok

"ternyata ingatanmu bagus juga, kita 1-1 jadi pertandingan terakhir adalah penentuan, bagaimana?"

"ok, dimana kita akan bertanding?"

"halaman depan SJ-barr... jangan terlambat ok!"ucapnya sembari membenahi kerah kemeja ryeowook setelah itu mereka berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

"wook-ah..."ucap sungmin memegang pundak ryeowook sungguh ia mencemaskan sahabat yang sudah menjadi adiknya itu.

"gwenchanna hyung, aku pasti baik-baik saja.."ucapnya tersenyum dan yang lain hanya mengangguk menatapnya.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Tepat jam 7 malam ryeowook, sungmin, siwon dan donghae menghentikan mobilnya di depan SJ-barr, cukup tercekat dengan suasana sekitar yang penuh sesak dengan gerombolan penonton concert terbuka, ya sebuah concert music indie, itu bisa dilihat dengan jenis music yang dimainkan anak-anak di atas sana, musik dengan dentuman keras, emosi bebas yang menggebu.

"wook-ah, apa sebenarnya maksud yesung mengajak bertemu di tempat sesak seperti ini?"ucap sungmin kesal

"jangan-jangan dia ingin mengajakmu battle music indie lagi..."tambah donghae

"mwo?ya jangan bicara sembarangan, kita itu anak clasical mana mungkin bermain music indie?" sungut siwon

"tapi bagaimana bila aku harus tetap bermain hyung?"ucap ryeowook lemah, semua menatap diam ke arahnya. Mereka tahu ryeowook benar-benar ingin menang, tapi music indie itu mendekati kata mustahil untuk dimainkannya.

"wook-ah, jangan memaksakan diri! Kita..."ucapan sungmin seketika terhenti saat matanya menangkap bayangan yesung Cs naik keatas panggung, ryeowook siwon dan donghae pun perlahan mengikuti pandangannya.

Diatas panggung sana, yesung telah berdiri di depan mic lengkap dengan gitarnya, kyuhyun berdiri di depan keyboard, kangin dibelakang drum dan eunhyuk yang memegang gitar listriknya.

"friends.. aku berdiri disini untuk bertanding dengan mereka.."ucap yesung sambil menunjuk ryeowook CS, membuat semua mata ikut memandang."maka aku meminta pada kalian semua untuk memberikan polling siapa terbaik diantara kami ok ..? "are you ready?"

"yeachhhh..."ucap semua penonton, dan yesung cs pun mulai memainkan alat music mereka, dentuman keras mulai membahana di ruangan itu. Alunan lagu **ready N go-Cnblue** itupun kian menggema, membius penonton, membuat mereka berlonjak lonjak menaikkan tangan tinggi-tinggi, ryeowook cs pun menatap mereka dengan kagum

"mereka sangat hebat.."puji sungmin

"aku bahkan tak yakin bisa menang"tambah donghae

"apa perlu ku gunakan wajah tampanku untuk menambah polling.."ucap siwon narsis yang dihadiahi jitakan teman-temannya.

"selama ini aku selalu belajar musical,aku tak paham music indie..."keluh ryeowook,tapi sesaat muncul bola lampu 100watt di kepalanya"arrasement.. bagaimana kalau kita melakukan arrasement?"sesaat mereka terdiam,berfikir namun kemudian tersenyum setuju.

Terlepas dari mereka, kini terlihat Ahra berlarian menembus gerombolan itu, sungguh ia tak ingin kegilaan mereka terulang.

_Teremmmm deng deng deng..._

Yesung menghentikan alunan musicnya diiringi tepuk tangan penonton, sebelum turun dari panggung,dia memandang tajam ryeowook seolah mengisyaratkan.**_this is your time._**

Perlahan dengan rasa was-was ryeowook cs naik ke atas panggung, pada saat itulah Ahra datang,

"wookie..ja.."ucapan Ahra terhenti,saat kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"noona, tenanglah..!"

"kyu..."

"percayalah dengan kemampuannya.."ucap kyuhyun,membuat Ahra terdiam seketika pandangannya kembali ke arah ryeowook laki -laki itu kini telah berdiri dengan gitar listrik yang terselempang di pundaknya, serupa dengan sungmin yang juga memegang gitar. Donghae berdiri di depan keyboard, dan siwon di belakang drum.

"YA KID...! sana pulang ke rumah, pakaianmu mirip anak mama, kau tak pantas disini.."teriak eunhyuk menertawai, ryeowook terdiam, sesaat memandang penampilannya yang rapi, sesaat hatinya mulai bergejolak, perlahan tapi pasti,di tanggalkannya jaket tebalnya hingga menyisakan kaos oblong lengan pedeknya melepas syal yang melilit lehernya, menguncir rambutnya yang lumayan panjang secara asal hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, semua memandang takjub. Ternyata kalau begini ryeowook itu keren sekali. Music dimulai dari petikan gitar,di lanjut dengan dentuman keras drum. Irama A chance encounter menggema di tempat itu.

_A chance Encounter- jung yong hwa_

_Eojjeoda majuchil geudae moseube  
Nae maeumeul bae agyeo beoryeone  
Eojjeoda majuchil geudae dununi  
Nae maeumeul sarojaba beoryeone_

Mendengar itu, yesung cs tercekat,ia mengenal lagu itu, lagu yang ukup lawas bagi mereka

_Geudae ege halmari ineunde  
Wae iri yongiga eobseulgga? _

Kali ini nafas yesung benar-benar terbawa, gema itu, benar-benar membawa jiwanya,  
sementara Ahra dan kyuhyun memandangnya penuh takjub, drum terus berdentum

_Hmm  
Mareul hago sipjiman  
Jasini eobseo  
Nae gaseuman dugeun dugeun  
Dabdabhan I nae maeum  
Baram soge nallyeo bonaeri_

_Babo Babo  
Naneun babo ingabwa_

Lagu di akhiri,tangan ryeowook menjauh dari gitarnya_.(reader yang penasaran ma gaya mereka lihat sountraknya hearsting ya)_ tepuk tangan yang bertubi-tubi mereka dapatkan,bahkan terasa lebih meriah dari apa yang yesung terima, melihat itu, yesung langsung pergi dia benar-benar kalah. sementara Ahra gadis itu tersenyum di deretan penonton. Ryeowook tersenyum teduh menatapnya. Perlahan turun dari panggung menghampiri ahra, seketika penonton terbelah karna mereka memberi jarak pada dua sejoli itu.

"noona... aku mungkin bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu, tapi ku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi baik bagimu.."saranghae noona... saranghae..."ucapnya tulus, Ahra tersentuh, kini sinar matanya mulai nanar,lekas ia menanggukkan kepalanya. Reflek ryeowook memeluknya erat... semua penonton bertepuk tangan untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

**_"angel mianhae... sungguh aku mencintaimu, tapi ryeowookie, sudah berjuang begitu keras untukku, haruskah aku mengecewakannya?angel mianhae... saranghae.."_**gumannya dalam hati,terus mempererat pelukannya pada ryeowook.

**Array'ryeowook always**

yesung terlihat sangat berantakan, memegang sebotol vodka,sambil berjalan terhuyung di lalu lintas kota. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar kacau, sungguh ia mencintai Ahra, tapi ia sudah kalah. Benar-benar kalah dan sesuai perjanjian ia harus menjauhi Ahra, itulah yang membuatnya semakin kacau, perlahan kakinya terus melangkah ke tengah jalan.

_Tiiinnn tinnn tinnn..._

_Tinnnm tiiin tinnn_

Mobil demi mobil terus mengklaksoninya,tapi ia tetap tak bergeming, terus berjalan.

_Tiinnnn tinnn... tinnnn..._

_Srekkkk_

_BUGHHH..._

Seseorang menariknya menghindar dari mobil hingga terjungkang ke belakang,dengan posisi gadis itu memeluknya.

"gwenchanna?"tanya gadis itu, yesung mengerjabkan matanya yang buram,seorang gadis menolongnya,rambutnya panjang dan membawa biola, seketika pikirannya mulai kacau, reflek di peluknya gadis itu.

"ahra.. kau menolongku?kau meninggalkan anak kecil itu?"ucapnya terus memeluk gadis yang berontak dalam pelukannya itu.

"ya'ya kau salah orang..."ucap gadis itu memberontak,diakuinya, hatinya berdesir saat yesung memeluknya, tapi dipeluk orang tak di juga sangat tidak nyaman. Lekas di dorongnya yesung hingga terjatuh, membuat laki-laki itu perlahan sadar kalau ia salah orang.

"hah...hah... mianhae... im sorry.. i am little drunk, forgive me..."rancaunya dan mulai berjalan lagi walau terhuyung. Sejenak gadis itu menatap aneh, dan cukup prihatin, entah kenapa melihat pemuda itu hatinya ikut sakit. Perlahan iapun beranjak, namun seketika langkahnya kembali terhenti saat melihat sebuah dompet, perlahan ia memungut dan membukanya.

"kim yesung.. ini pasti milik pemuda tadi, ada ktp. Nanti aku bisa minta bantuan wookie, untuk mencarinya."ucap gadis yang ternyata adalah Yoona itu. Lekas ia kembali mengendarai mobilnya menembus lalu lintas kota dengan gembira."wookie saeng... noona datang.. kita akan bermain musik bersama lagi.."ucap yoona sungguh ia merindukan dongsaeng imutnya itu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook kini telah berdiri sembari merangkul Ahra bersandar pada jembatan di dermaga, mata mereka menerawang jauh menatap bintang-bintang di langit sana.

"noona saranghae.. apapun yang terjadi nanti, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku ne..."ucap ryeowook menatap lekat sepasang mata Ahra, gadis itu mengangguk, pelan ryeowook merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya,merapikan rambut panjangnya yang di terpa angin. sesaat ryeowook kembali melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Ahra lembut semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dekat, dekat sekali hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan terpaan nafasnya, Ahra memejamkan matanya, ketika di rasa sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirnya. Hanya ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu di dalamnya.

tbc

mian chingudeul bila jelek,hehhehe... maklum author miskin imajenasi...

buat yang udah review gumowo...

yang lewat... review ne,


End file.
